say it
by shirocchin
Summary: "Aku ingin melihatmu marah dan cemburu, lalu kau bisa menghukumku dengan cara paling seksi dan kotor. Aku tidak keberatan, Kirishima.."


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Kirishima Eijirou x Kaminari Denki**

Eijirou baru menyadari Denki memiliki bulu mata yang panjang. Saat mereka berciuman dan Denki berkedip, bulu matanya menggesek halus kelopak mata Eijirou. Meski belum menjadi sebuah rutinitas, Eijirou akan mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyeret Denki menuju tempat sepi ; sekadar untuk berciuman atau berpelukan. Lucu sekaligus menggelikan. Sejak kapan Eijirou menjadi gampang _horny_? Mungkin sejak Denki mampir ke apartemennya dan terpingkal kala mengetahui fakta bahwa Eijirou memiliki titik sensitif di belakang telinga. Setelah itu, tangan kekar Eijirou berusaha mencari, menggapai, dan menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit Denki yang halus tanpa cela.

"Kapan kita akan melakukan seks, Kirishima?" Denki bertanya saat mereka menggosok gigi bersama setelah makan malam.

Eijirou menyemburkan bekas kumuran membuat Denki memekik jijik.

"Jangan membuatku jantungan, Kaminari." Eijirou mengelap bibirnya. Masih ada sedikit busa dan pasta gigi yang tertinggal. Eijirou meraih gayung dan berkumur sekali lagi. Denki menatapnya dengan raut wajah bosan.

"_W-well_, kupikir sekarang kita pacaran dan kau tahu—kegiatan pacaran melibatkan seks dan sejenisnya. Jangan pura-pura polos, kau sama bejatnya denganku."

Denki membasuh muka, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Tangan pemuda berambut pirang bergerak pelan menyibakkan kaus, membuat bahunya mengintip. "Setelah kau memberiku tanda seperti ini tak mungkin kau tak menginginkan seks. Apa sebaiknya kita konsultasi pada Todoroki? Dia homo dan pasti pro soal urusan ranjang. Aku pernah melihat Midoriya berjalan sempoyongan di sampingnya saat keluar dari ruang ganti dua hari yang lalu. Kau pikir mereka melakukan seks di tempat itu? Pffft."

"Aku kasihan pada Midoriya. Todoroki pasti tidak setengah-setengah saat menggempurnya, haha."

Keduanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya sama-sama menunduk. Suasana canggung selalu muncul setelah Denki mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berhubungan intim.

"Jadi, kapan?" tanya Denki sekali lagi. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar masing-masing.

Denki sengaja berjalan lambat membuat Eijirou mau tak mau harus menyamakan langkahnya.

"Kapan pun kau siap? Kaminari, seks yang benar butuh persiapan. Aku harus memastikan tubuhmu baik-baik saja, dan soal kondom—khh, intinya aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Kau tahu sendiri kan seks pertama kali itu... sakit?"

Eijirou memijit pelipisnya. Denki mendecih. Denki tidak membenci sifat Eijirou yang perhatian seperti ini. Kapan lagi kau menemukan cowok jantan _gentleman_ seperti Eijirou? Di luar sana populasi cowok bajingan lebih banyak dan Denki tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri jika membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan seandainya Eijirou adalah salah satu dari mereka. Eijirou tertawa pelan membuat Denki sedikit tenang.

"Tentu saja sakit, bodoh. Tapi kau bisa melakukan peregangan terlebih dulu, _well_, dengan jari-jari kokohmu yang sekeras besi." Denki menyeringai, menggoda. Bulu matanya bergoyang pelan sekali lagi.

"Kau cabul."

"Kau juga, Kirishima."

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar Eijirou. Percakapan cabul keduanya sempat terhenti saat berpapasan dengan Todoroki dan Midoriya yang berjalan bersisian sembari bergandengan tangan membuat Denki tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda pasangan paling panas abad ini.

"Setidaknya kau beri aku jawaban, _please_? Kalau kau tak mau aku juga tak memaksa. Aku sendiri tak yakin kau bisa bertahan lebih lama, Kirishima. Aku selalu memergoki ereksi-mu setiap pagi. Hahaha." Denki menahan tawa membuat rona merah menjalari pipi Eijirou.

"Itu reaksi normal lelaki di pagi hari, sial."

Mata Denki mulai meredup sayu. Ekspresinya melembut membuat detak jantung Eijirou berpacu. Kaminari Denki memiliki wajah manis sekaligus licik. Denki bukan tipe _uke_ yang menjadi rebutan banyak lelaki seperti Midoriya Izuku—tipe _uke_ bertubuh mungil yang selalu menarik perhatian para _seme_. Denki adalah jenis uke yang langka. Pemuda itu pernah iseng melempar celetukan seandainya ia menjadi _seme_ dan Eijirou yang menjadi _uke_. Eijirou menggerutu tidak terima, berkata bahwa hal seperti itu mustahil terjadi. Sampai kapan pun Denki tetap berpredikat sebagai seorang _bottom_ sejati.

"_Hai, hai_. Percakapan ini sama sekali tak berguna. Aku akan pergi tidur dan mimpi basah membayangkan kau menggagahiku semalam suntuk. _Jaa_, Kirishima." Denki menguap lebar, membalikkan badan. Eijirou menatap punggung Denki yang lenyap dari balik pintu lift.

Keesokan harinya, Eijirou terbangun dengan isi kepala dipenuhi kata-kata tak senonoh Denki semalam. Selimut disibakkan dan Eijirou menggeram saat melihat kejantannya berdiri tegak, membuat celana _boxer_-nya terasa sempit.

"Kaminari memang bajingan."

Saat jam istirahat pertama, Eijirou tak melihat sosok Denki yang biasanya berada tak jauh-jauh darinya. Pemuda berambut merah heran. Denki jarang berinteraksi dengan anak kelas lain—seingatnya. Denki lebih senang bergurau dengan Sero dan Bakugou, menjadi partner in crime Mineta, atau menggoda gadis-gadis sekelas. Eijirou tak keberatan karena sifat Denki memang seperti itu.

"Kau lihat Kaminari?" Eijirou menepuk pundak Tokoyami yang duduk di atas meja. Dasar kebiasaan.

"Kalau tak salah dia pergi menemui anak kelas tiga—salah satu _big three_, yang rambutnya hitam. Aku lupa namanya."

Jawaban Tokoyami membuat kening Eijirou berkedut. Sejak kapan Denki berani menggoda anak kelas tiga? Eijirou setengah berlari meninggalkan kelas. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas 1-A saat melihat sosok berambut kuning sedang mengobrol dengan Tamaki Amajiki. Denki tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya sementara Amajiki berwajah datar seolah-olah tak mengerti.

"—hahaha! Aku benar, kan? Seharusnya Mirio-_senpai_ memakai celana dalam—tunggu, apa celana dalam miliknya ikut terlepas saat dia mengaktifkan _quirk_-nya? Pfft, aku ingat ekspresi Jirou saat Mirio mendadak muncul di depannya dalam kondisi telanjang. _Priceless_."

Denki masih tergelak. Amajiki melirik Denki sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kaminari,"

Kehadiran Eijirou membuat tawa Denki terhenti. "Oh, Kirishima. Kami baru saja membicarakan Mirio-_senpai_, hehehhe."

"Aku tahu. Aku mendengarkan. Amajiki-_senpai_, jika kau tak keberatan aku ingin bicara dengan Kaminari."

"Oke. _Jaa_. Mau titip salam untuk Mirio?"

Eijirou dan Denki mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah Amajiki benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Eijirou menarik pergelangan tangan Denki, membawa pemuda pirang ke toilet laki-laki. Dengan satu kakinya, Eijirou menendang pintu toilet, mendorong kasar tubuh Denki. Denki terduduk di atas kloset.

"O-oi, Kirishima. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Wajahmu menyeramkan. Hentikan, oke?"

Denki tak mendapat jawaban melainkan sebuah ciuman panas dan kasar yang membungkam bibirnya. Eijirou menekan tengkuk Denki, menarik kepala pirang untuk memperdalam ciuman. Denki mengerang pelan. Tubuh Eijirou semakin mendesak maju.

"Hahh, K-Kirishima..."

Eijirou menghujani leher Denki dengan kecupan-kecupan menggigit yang membuat lutut Denki semakin lemas. Bunyi hisapan mulai terdengar. Lidah Eijirou menjajah kulit halus tanpa sabaran. Tangan Eijirou yang semula menahan kepala Denki, mulai meluncur turun menuju lekukan bokong. Satu remasan kuat yang membuat erangan lolos dari mulut Denki.

"Aku bisa menerima jika kau menggoda gadis-gadis kelas 1-A. Tapi, aku tidak suka jika kau melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian lelaki selain aku. Aku menghormati dan mengagumi Amajiki-_senpa_i. Aku tak ingin bersaing dengannya. Kau mengerti ucapanku, Kaminari? Aku tak suka kau tertawa bersamanya."

Denki mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena saliva mereka berdua. "_Heee_, kau cemburu ya, Kirishima? Lucu sekali. Hmm, wajahmu merah. Kau sebegitunya menyukaiku sampai tak tahan melihatku bersama laki-laki lain. _Kawaii_. Heheheh." Denki tertawa lirih. Jemarinya menelusuri rahang kokoh Eijirou.

"Jangan membuatku marah atau kau tahu akibatnya."

"Aku ingin melihatmu marah dan cemburu, lalu menghukumku dengan cara paling seksi. Semalam aku beanar-benar bermimpi kau menyetubuhiku."

"Kaminari, datanglah ke kamarku nanti malam." Eijirou meletakkan kepalanya yang lelah di bahu Denki. Napasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit Denki membuat pemuda itu meremang.

"Kau mau apa? Aku tak sudi datang jika kau mengajakku bermain ular tangga sialan—"

"Seks. Aku sudah membeli kondom—tidak, Todoroki memberikannya padaku untuk jaga-jaga jika aku sudah tak mampu membendung hasratku sendiri."

Denki tertegun selama beberapa saat, lalu tergelak. Tangannya mengacak-acak helaian merah Eijirou.

"Kenapa tidak dari awal kau mengatakannya, Kiribaka!"

"Aku harus menandaimu dengan cara yang benar dan kurasa aku sudah siap."

"O-oke. Kalau begitu—

Kalimat Denki terpotong saat mendengar ketukan di bilik sebelah.

"Kalian sudah selesai bercinta?"

Terdengar suara berat milik Todoroki Shouto. Eijirou dan Denki saling berpandangan horror.

"Fuck."

_**END**_


End file.
